


Ice Cream

by igiveup101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igiveup101/pseuds/igiveup101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real-life kid AU with Jasper and Monty proving that they can't be trusted at Monty's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

It all started when someone left the window open. If it had been closed, as it was supposed to have been, the ice cream would have hit the window, slid to the ground, and been done there. Instead, when Jasper launched the offending dessert, it had to land on Mr. Green’s brand new couch.

                Jasper was at his best friend Monty’s house. Both were young, and neither was very mature, so they had a tendency to fool around a lot. This only got worse when you added Jasper’s enthusiasm to Monty’s clever scheming.

                For that reason, Monty’s father, Mr. Green, didn’t seem to approve much of Jasper.  In fact, he appeared to actively dislike him. It was only because of Monty’s pleading and Mrs. Green’s soft spot for her son that Jasper was allowed to come over at all. It just so happened that, on this particular occasion, he came over when the Greens were refurnishing their living space.

Much of the furniture was outside, so the boys were not allowed to play in the yard, and were confined to Monty’s bedroom.  They had taken some chocolate ice cream with them before going up, and were now proving themselves incapable of doing even something as simple as eating ice cream without messing it up.

Jasper and Monty had been debating on whether knights or soldiers were cooler. Jasper argued that knights were, because they got to use swords and horses. They even had catapults. When Monty complained that catapults weren’t even that cool, Jasper was overcome with a need to prove him wrong.

He took a spoonful of ice cream, bending the spoon backwards. “Oh yeah?” He challenged Monty’s  _obviously_  incorrect assertion. “Watch this.” He let the ice cream fly, watching it soar across the room and out the window.

The pair giggled, and Monty had to admit that he was wrong. They both ran to the window to see where the ice cream had landed. They fell quiet when they realized it was on the new couch, which was supposed to be the crowning glory of the new and improved living room.  Monty and Jasper stared at the dessert, trying to think of a way out. Finally, Jasper spoke. “I can’t believe you threw ice cream on your dad’s couch.”


End file.
